Eden zero lemons
by Fairyfiction21
Summary: It's eden zero lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hey there every one RCM here. This is my newest Fairy Girls Service. It's basically a third person reader lemon story with all the Edens zero female characters. My other stories like Champion's Fate is delay due to writer block. For now enjoy!

I don't own Edens zero

Chapter 1: Rebecca

You're in front of your apartment after work when you find a package from a unknown sender. You take it inside and open it in your room. What you find is a like phone device labeled "Fairy Girl Service" and a letter. You read the letter.

Dear finder of package,

If you are reading this letter than this means that you live in this randomly chosen address for my invention. Just turn it on, select, and enjoy your pleasure.

From unknown

P.s. You will get messages from me later on.

Confuse, you decided to just try it out. When it turned on you see a list of girls from your favorite show Edens zero. You tap on Rebecca , showing a option of start and cancel. You press start. Suddenly your room turns blue. You look around wondering what's going on when you hear a voice. "Don't worry, that's just the time space field activated." You turn around to see Rebecca sitting on the bed!

You jump back in shock. "You're Rebecca from Edens zero!"

"Well, yes and no." She said. Seeing you confuse she explains,"You see this device your holding makes a solid hologram A.I. of the girl you selected and as for why your room looks like this is because when activated it emits a time-space making time go faster in here and makes your room soundproof. As for the field, a minute outside is ten in here." You ah in understanding and amazement at the invention which leaves you wondering one thing.

"So, what is the purpose for the device?" You ask. You notice that Rebecca is blushing after you ask. She gets up, walks to you, and say,"Well, the letter say enjoy your pleasure so," she leans forward for you to great a nice view her cleavage,"enjoy." Now you understand, this awesome device was made to have sex with the girls of Edens zero. Now this is truly a blessing from the heavens but you have some worries. Noticing this, Rebecca starts rubbing your crotch,"Don't worry, you're free to do anything you want with me." She says with lust written on her face. Hearing this, you loss of restrictions. You grab her and French kiss her, playing with ass. Rebecca tries to dominate the kiss but you dominated her tongue, causing her to moan the whole time. You play around with her tongue, wrapping around it. Your hands plays with her big, firm ass; foundling it, it molds in your hands. You bounce it on your hands getting a sound of flesh smacking in the room. You separate from her making her moan disappointment but smiles in delight as your hands goes up her shirt. You take a nice squeeze of big tits. You repeat this causing her to moan. To you this is a dream come true. You decide to see her fun bags in the flesh. You lift up her shirt and takes of the pink lace bra which reveals her big bouncing boobs. You immediately started fondling her tits, moving them in circles making Rebecca moan in pleasure.

"Wow this is amazing, how big are these babies?" You ask pinching her nipples.

"Ah E-Cup, Mmmm," she moans. You then start sucking her nipples by bringing them both to your mouth. "Yeeess, suck my tits." Your tongue slides around her left boob as you fondle her right. As this goes on your dick waits to be release. You stop your actions in order to do so. You drop your pants showing your 7 inch hard dick. Rebecca licks her lips with lust at the sight.

"Suck it." You demand. Rebecca nods, dropping to her knees. She starts to slowly lick you. She starts at the bottom than slowly goes to just bellow your head. She repeats this five times. Each time making you moan louder After that she starts sucking my dick. You moan in pleasure as she bobs her head covering your dick in saliva. She does this for 10 minutes before stopping to cover your dick with her tits. She moves them up and down. The feeling of the soft molds gives great pleasure through your body. Precum leaks out of your odick which Rebecca notice immediately,"Wow, you must really be enjoying this as much as I'm going to enjoy this taste." She sucks on your head, twirling her tongue on you while rubbing her assets on you. You thursts your dick up adding more pleasure. The sound of smacking travels through the room. Your dick twitches, ready to come. You put your hands on Rebecca 's head, starting to thrust harder and faster, turning this into a deepthroat. You fuck her mouth for a little before cumming. Rebecca 's eyes widen at the amount of cum. You pull out of her mouth. She manage to shallow it all. She looks at you , licking her lips in lust putting a index finger on her chin making her look cute,"Mmm, now that's a taste I could get use to."

"Glad you like it but now it's time to drop the skirt." You say. Rebecca smile happy to do so. She gets up, turns around, and slowly takes off her skirt. She then slowly takes off her panties giving you a view of her nice ass and very wet pussy. She also takes off her shirt and jacket making her fully naked. "You like what you see?" She ask fondling her rack. "Oh yes but seeing spread legs would make the view better." You say with lust. Rebecca obeys, lays on the bed and spreads her legs showing off her pussy. "Hold that pose," you said getting on to the bed to Rebecca . You position your dick to inline with her entrance. You look at her. Rebecca says with lust in her voice,"Fuck me." With the okay you shove your dick right inside her causing her to scream in pleasure, losing your virginity as well. You mercilessly pound her, the sounds of smacking fills the room as you make contact. You feel amazing, her juices covers your cock as you fuck her. As for Rebecca ,"Fuck, aaaaahhhhh, fuck me, yes!" She is enjoying this. Her back arc as you go in and out. Her tits jiggles with every thrust. You feel her womb at the end of your dick, constantly hitting it. "Mmm, it's good, so good!" Rebecca moans. You grab her her bouncing tits making Rebecca moan louder. You feel her pussy clamping on you as your dick twitches showing your both about to come. "Fuck Rebecca I'm going to cum!""Cum inside! Use me!" After a moment you both come. Rebecca screams in pleasure as her juices covers as you pump your come inside her womb. After a minute you take out your dick. Your cum leaks out of her pussy. You both pant a little before talking.

"That felt amazing," you said. Rebecca says,"Yep, I could still your cum inside me," she notices your still hard dick,"oh, looks like your still hard. What do you want to do?" You tell her to stand up and put her hands onto the wall. She does so, wiggling her ass at you,"Come on fuck me." You walk up to her and position your dick to your target; her asshole. You slam your dick right into her anal. Rebecca screams in pain and pleasure as you rapidly pound her ass causing her rack to jiggle wildly. "Yes, fuck me! This feels amazing, absolutely amazing!" Your dick continue to go in and out of her ass. Your hips continues to hit Rebecca 's ass. The impact causes it to jiggle. Her anal tightens up around your dick as you ready to come. Rebecca , feeling your dick twitch, screams out,"I'm going to cum to so go ahead and cum!" Hearing this you cum right into her ass as she cums as well. After a minute, you stop cumming. You pull out making your cum leak out of her ass. Rebecca slumps to the floor exhausted. She looks up to you and smiles,"That was amazing." She says,"You're a true pro at this. Bet you can't wait to do the others. Right now you can only do one at an time till you get a update so to do the next girl press stop than select the next girl. So till we meet again," she gets up and kisses,"bye." You grab the device and press stop making Rebecca disappear. You take a viagra to make your dick hard. You scroll the phone and select...

Thank you for reading and trust me I will update as soon as I can. Also I will be remove Champion's Fate since I can't come up with anything so for now bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Erza

Before you select your next sex partner, you get a notification. It says, "Hey, enjoying this aren't you? Good. Anyway, here's a warning, you see with the girls artificial intelligence some of the girls will try to resist which means you have to be more forceful if you get what I mean. Also, virgin mode is now activated, you guess what that does. Enjoy fucking. From the inventor."

Now that this is available you have decided on the perfect girl to fuck. Appearing in front of you is Erza , a girl in need of some punishment. She now sits on top of the bed with a mock expression. "Well, well. A boy who thinks I'll just let him fuck me. Ha, dumbass."

You decide to rub that look off her face. You quickly turn on virgin mode before heading straight to her. "What do-" you interrupt her by grabbing her shoulders and forcing her on her knees making her hat fall off her head. "What the h-" you make her shut up by shoving your dick into her deep mouth into her mouth and holds her place by holding . She makes a gagging sound as she tries to escape but you kept her in place. "You should learn how to be shut up. In fact, my dick is doing a great job of doing that." Erza mutters something but you couldn't understand with your dick in her mouth. You decided to pleasure yourself more. You start to thrust into her mouth. Erza eyes widens as the cock hits the back of her throat. You grunt at the feeling of her tongue. You hit the back of Erza 's throat so many times that she needs to breathe through her nose. Her saliva adds to the pleasure as you play hard with her mouth. Deciding to let loose, you cum in her mouth. Erza eyes widen as she tries to get away but you push her head down forcing her to swallow.

After a minute, you pull out of her mouth. Erza started to cough causing some cum to land on her top. When she finally stopped, she stands up and looks at you angry, "Bastard, how dare you do that to me." She tries to punch you but you caught it. You forced onto the bed into doggystyle. You lift up her skirt, revealing her white panties only for them to be ripped off showing her naked ass with the baby making hole ready to fuck. You smirk aligning the head of your dick with her pussy, "Hope you're ready for a nice fucking time." She looks at you with anger but you shoved your dick before she could say anything. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Erza screams from the pain as tears comes out of her eyes. Blood drips from her pussy as you broke her hymen. You didn't stop, you start to thrust in and out of her. Her pussy is real tight expected from a technical former virgin. Erza screams get louder from the pain of you pounding her pussy with no mercy. "You bastard, stop already." You reach out and grab her hair hard, pulling her head back. Your thrust became more faster and harder to punish her. "You say that but I can tell your enjoying this like a slut." You let go of her hair and focused on fucking her. Your dick goes through her pussy making the her juices drench your dick. Your dick hits her g-spot with every thrust. Erza grits her teeth trying not to moan in pleasure as your dick stuff her pussy. Seeing her trying to resist the pleasure, you decide to make it impossible for her to deny it. You take your dick out briefly before quickly turning her to her back. "What are-" you interrupt her by forcing her onto her back and shoving your dick back into her wet pussy making her scream. Your thrust hips faster, her tight pussy gripping your dick. You feel your dick head hitting her womb. Erza 's face is bright red at being fucked. Deciding to get her to admit her pleasure, you decided to be dirty. "You are enjoying this aren't you? You love being fucked." "Fuck off you bastard. I hate this." She glaring at you. You just smirk, "Your mouth say no but your pussy says fuck me hard." His dick travels through the ever tight pussy. Feeling this, you decide help her admit the pleasure. As you fuck, you reach up to her top before ripping it open showing her bra covered tits before ripping it off showing her milky double D cups with hard nipples. Before she could cover them, you quickly start to fondle her breasts. She starts to let out her moans as your cock thursts into her making it harder to deny the pleasure. Your hands fondle her orbs, pinching her nipples. The sound of her wet pussy getting fucked spreads throughout the room with every thrust. "Come on, admit it. You love being fucked hard." You said as you continue to fuck her pussy. "Or should I just stop." You start to slow down a bit. Feeling this, Erza couldn't help but miss the feeling. Unable to control herself, she shouts out, "Don't stop! Please, keep fucking me!" You smirk at your success as you pump you hips harder. You fondle her breast making her feel more pleasure. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and tongue stuck out. You brought your head down then start to French kiss her. Your tongue fought for dominance but you easily won. You playing with her tongue was keeping her moans from coming out as you continue to fuck her. You squeeze the her breast hard increasing her pleasure. Unable to hold it, you cum deep inside as she does the same. Your sperm goes right into her womb as her cum covers your dick. She screams into your mouth as you both cum.

After a minute, you finally pulled out causing cum to leak out of her pussy. You look at her to see a huge blush on her face. You decided to give her another good fucking. You tell to flip over and spread her ass cheeks which she did showing her virgin asshole. You decided to take care of that. You aligned your dick head to her anal before slamming your dick right into her ass. Erza screams loud at the feeling of the big stick up her ass and it gets louder as you started to thrust. After a while her screams of pain turned to pleasure. "Ah god, fuck me!" Erza says as you thrust into her. "You love my big cock in your slutty ass, don't you?" You say leaning on top of her back, thrusting her tight ass. "Yes! I don't why I refused before! This is feeling is amazing!" She yells as she felt the big cock going through her ass. She boobs press hard to the bed, shifting with every thrust. You press your lips causing her moan as you make a hickey. Each thrust made Erza feel more amazing as her ass gets destroyed. Your hands explores her body, sidling across her giving her goosebumps. You feel ready to release your cum your cock pounds her ass. "I hope you're ready to take my cum!" You say slipping your hands underneath to play with her boobs. "Me too! I'm going to cum too!" At the same time, you both cum, your sperm filling up her ass as her cum wets the sheets. You pull out after a minute. Her asshole leaked out cum. Deciding to go to go to the next girl, you say your goodbyes. "Sorry for not accepting immediately. Next time, rape me all you want." She says before disappearing. You immediately went to pick the next girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Erza

Before you select your next sex partner, you get a notification. It says, "Hey, enjoying this aren't you? Good. Anyway, here's a warning, you see with the girls artificial intelligence some of the girls will try to resist which means you have to be more forceful if you get what I mean. Also, virgin mode is now activated, you guess what that does. Enjoy fucking. From the inventor."

Now that this is available you have decided on the perfect girl to fuck. Appearing in front of you is Erza , a girl in need of some punishment. She now sits on top of the bed with a mock expression. "Well, well. A boy who thinks I'll just let him fuck me. Ha, dumbass."

You decide to rub that look off her face. You quickly turn on virgin mode before heading straight to her. "What do-" you interrupt her by grabbing her shoulders and forcing her on her knees making her hat fall off her head. "What the h-" you make her shut up by shoving your dick into her deep mouth into her mouth and holds her place by holding . She makes a gagging sound as she tries to escape but you kept her in place. "You should learn how to be shut up. In fact, my dick is doing a great job of doing that." Erza mutters something but you couldn't understand with your dick in her mouth. You decided to pleasure yourself more. You start to thrust into her mouth. Erza eyes widens as the cock hits the back of her throat. You grunt at the feeling of her tongue. You hit the back of Erza 's throat so many times that she needs to breathe through her nose. Her saliva adds to the pleasure as you play hard with her mouth. Deciding to let loose, you cum in her mouth. Erza eyes widen as she tries to get away but you push her head down forcing her to swallow.

After a minute, you pull out of her mouth. Erza started to cough causing some cum to land on her top. When she finally stopped, she stands up and looks at you angry, "Bastard, how dare you do that to me." She tries to punch you but you caught it. You forced onto the bed into doggystyle. You lift up her skirt, revealing her white panties only for them to be ripped off showing her naked ass with the baby making hole ready to fuck. You smirk aligning the head of your dick with her pussy, "Hope you're ready for a nice fucking time." She looks at you with anger but you shoved your dick before she could say anything. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Erza screams from the pain as tears comes out of her eyes. Blood drips from her pussy as you broke her hymen. You didn't stop, you start to thrust in and out of her. Her pussy is real tight expected from a technical former virgin. Erza screams get louder from the pain of you pounding her pussy with no mercy. "You bastard, stop already." You reach out and grab her hair hard, pulling her head back. Your thrust became more faster and harder to punish her. "You say that but I can tell your enjoying this like a slut." You let go of her hair and focused on fucking her. Your dick goes through her pussy making the her juices drench your dick. Your dick hits her g-spot with every thrust. Erza grits her teeth trying not to moan in pleasure as your dick stuff her pussy. Seeing her trying to resist the pleasure, you decide to make it impossible for her to deny it. You take your dick out briefly before quickly turning her to her back. "What are-" you interrupt her by forcing her onto her back and shoving your dick back into her wet pussy making her scream. Your thrust hips faster, her tight pussy gripping your dick. You feel your dick head hitting her womb. Erza 's face is bright red at being fucked. Deciding to get her to admit her pleasure, you decided to be dirty. "You are enjoying this aren't you? You love being fucked." "Fuck off you bastard. I hate this." She glaring at you. You just smirk, "Your mouth say no but your pussy says fuck me hard." His dick travels through the ever tight pussy. Feeling this, you decide help her admit the pleasure. As you fuck, you reach up to her top before ripping it open showing her bra covered tits before ripping it off showing her milky double D cups with hard nipples. Before she could cover them, you quickly start to fondle her breasts. She starts to let out her moans as your cock thursts into her making it harder to deny the pleasure. Your hands fondle her orbs, pinching her nipples. The sound of her wet pussy getting fucked spreads throughout the room with every thrust. "Come on, admit it. You love being fucked hard." You said as you continue to fuck her pussy. "Or should I just stop." You start to slow down a bit. Feeling this, Erza couldn't help but miss the feeling. Unable to control herself, she shouts out, "Don't stop! Please, keep fucking me!" You smirk at your success as you pump you hips harder. You fondle her breast making her feel more pleasure. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and tongue stuck out. You brought your head down then start to French kiss her. Your tongue fought for dominance but you easily won. You playing with her tongue was keeping her moans from coming out as you continue to fuck her. You squeeze the her breast hard increasing her pleasure. Unable to hold it, you cum deep inside as she does the same. Your sperm goes right into her womb as her cum covers your dick. She screams into your mouth as you both cum.

After a minute, you finally pulled out causing cum to leak out of her pussy. You look at her to see a huge blush on her face. You decided to give her another good fucking. You tell to flip over and spread her ass cheeks which she did showing her virgin asshole. You decided to take care of that. You aligned your dick head to her anal before slamming your dick right into her ass. Erza screams loud at the feeling of the big stick up her ass and it gets louder as you started to thrust. After a while her screams of pain turned to pleasure. "Ah god, fuck me!" Erza says as you thrust into her. "You love my big cock in your slutty ass, don't you?" You say leaning on top of her back, thrusting her tight ass. "Yes! I don't why I refused before! This is feeling is amazing!" She yells as she felt the big cock going through her ass. She boobs press hard to the bed, shifting with every thrust. You press your lips causing her moan as you make a hickey. Each thrust made Erza feel more amazing as her ass gets destroyed. Your hands explores her body, sidling across her giving her goosebumps. You feel ready to release your cum your cock pounds her ass. "I hope you're ready to take my cum!" You say slipping your hands underneath to play with her boobs. "Me too! I'm going to cum too!" At the same time, you both cum, your sperm filling up her ass as her cum wets the sheets. You pull out after a minute. Her asshole leaked out cum. Deciding to go to go to the next girl, you say your goodbyes. "Sorry for not accepting immediately. Next time, rape me all you want." She says before disappearing. You immediately went to pick the next girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Cana

You are now in the bathroom, which is pretty big with a walk in shower, with your next girl, Cana Lokser.

"I'm glad you have picked me master." Cana says with lust in her voice with a red face as she stares at your hard dick. "Strip." You say. Cana was happy to complie as she strips completely showing her sexy pale nude form. You tell her to go sixty-nine as you lay on the bathroom floor. Cana was more than happy to obey. She gets into position, facing your dick while her pussy was facing you. She immediately puts your hold dick in her mouth. She bobs her head up and down covering your dick in saliva. She made sure to memorize the taste of your dick with her tongue. You grunt at the pleasure. You decide to pay her back. You use your thumbs to spread her pussy before thrusting your tongue into her. Cana lets loose a scream of pleasure, feeling the tongue swirling around her inside. You shove your tongue deeper into her. Cana decides to pay you back. She release your dick from her mouth before quickly sandwiches your dick between her boobs. She rubs them on it and sucks on the dickhead. You return the favor by increasing the pace. You thrust your tongue in and out of her pussy till you touched her womb. You twirl around the hole to look for her g-spot. Cana moans at the feeling of your tongue in inside of her. She licks all over the head as she rubs the shaft with her orbs. She moves her mouth away from the head to focus on using her boobs. You thrust your hips making her breast jiggle. You feel close to cumming as does Cana from the way her pussy is twitching around your tongue. Cana switches to deepthroat, sucking harder making you closer to cumming. Your tongue explores her pussy until you finally hit her g-spot. Cana screams as she cum while at the same time you let loose a load of cum into her mouth. Cana swallows the cum and vice versa.

Cana gets off you, "Your cum is most excellent, master. Now, how can I service you more?"

You tell her to get inside the shower. As you get up you can't help but notice Cana 's plump ass and how it's swaying in front of you. You knew what to do to her. As soon as she step into the shower, you went behind her and stick your dick up her ass. She screams loudly as you mercilessly fuck her tight ass. "Yes master! Rape me! Rape me hard!" Cana screams, enjoying the pain and pleasure being brought to her. You thrust in and out of her ass non-stop, groping her right boob with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other hand. You thrust harder and harder. Moaning as you feel her ass tighten around your dick. Cana moans as you twirl your fingers around her pussy. You fuck her ass harder reaching the end of it. Your hand on the jug roughly squeezes and stretches it to Cana 's masochistic pleasure. You let go of her boob and press her against the glass, making her sequel, boobs flatten against screen. Your dick rubs hard in her anal. The tunnel clenches around your big shaft travel deep in hole the more you thrust. The sound of your lap smacking against Cana 's plump ass and both lovers moan travel through out the shower and the bathroom. Feeling ready to burst, you push her more into the glass wall, grinding her on the glass wall as you released into her ass but still fucks her. Cana screams as she cums hard while you stir your cums in her ass.

You pull out of her ass. Cana slumps to the middle of the floor with her ass in the air, panting. You turned on the shower causing water to drench you both. You took a good look at Cana as the water drips slide on her curvy figure. You decided to have fun with her masochist side. You get behind her, get on your knees, raise your left hand up, and smack it down onto her left ass cheek. Cana screams at the pleasurable pain. "Yes master, punish me!" She yells in a tone of pleasure as she shake her sexy plump ass to show what she wants. You quickly spank her right ass before repeating. Cana screams grew louder every time she felt your hand connecting with her big ass. You kept it up, enjoying as every time his hand connected to her big ass. Both her cheeks are bright red. Deciding to give yourself pleasure, you point your dick to her pussy and slammed it in. Cana screams in pleasurable pain as you nonstop fuck her. Her tight pussy gripping your cock. You grip Cana 's ass, sinking your nails into her ass. She screams loudly as you fuck her like crazy. You get her into doggy position, thrusting deeper than you already are. You pull her hair and force her hair back. "Yes master punish me! Make me your bitch!" "Who owns you!?" You demand as you lean onto her, gripping her breasts hard, as you continue your tempo inside her pussy. "You do master! You own my body! Use it to your hearts desire!" Cana screams in pure bliss. You feel her tight twitch, meaning she is going to cum. You felt ready to burst as well. You sped up your pace. "Master, I'm going to cum!" Cana yells as she is deeply penetrated, her body move back and forth from being hammered so hard. "Same here!" You yell, continuously fucking her while foundling her large tits. Unable to hold it in, you stop deep into her womb and cum straight into her womb. Cana screams in pleasure as she cum. Cana feels your cum flow straight into her. Cana screams as she realease on your dick. After a minute of cumming you both finally stopped.

Cana 's arms finally gave out, going into her earlier position. Your dick is still in her pussy. Deciding to continue the fun one more time, you wrap your arms behind her thighs and lift her up as you stand up. You place Cana in front of the shower head. Cana moans as the water hits her boobs resulting in the water droplets sliding down her body and sliding against her clit. You start to thrust your hips up and down her pussy. Cana moans loudly once again as she feels your rod rubbing against her inner wall. You're already hitting her g-spot making her moan like crazy again. Her large breasts sway wildly as you nonstop pound her. Cana feels more close to cumming from her sensitive pussy. You tell her to turn her head which she obey. You kiss her straight on the lips. Cana melts into the kiss as your dick continue to hit her g-spot. Water flies everywhere as Cana 's wet boobs. You lick her lips for entertance which she allowed without hesitation. You shove your tongue in her mouth without hesitation. Cana moans as you play with her tongue. Swirling it, pressing it down, to simply exploring her mouth. Cana was completely submitted to you. Her mind was blank, between your dick going up her pussy, your tongue shoved down her throat, and the water sliding down her sensitive body, Cana couldn't take it anymore. You feel her already tight pussy tighten around you. Knowing what's coming, you sped, your dick rubbing against her inner wall. The tip crashes into her womb. Her wetness soaking your dick more and more. Her walls stretched out as you violate her insides at the same time you going to town with her tongue, playing around with it. Cana finally releases only this time she releases her cum in a large squirt, spraying everywhere while screams in her mouth. Feeling your dick getting soaked, you thrust into her womb and release loads of cum inside her womb. After awhile, you both stopped cumming. You pull out and lay a exhausted Cana on the floor. You grab some soap and rub it on your dick. You rub it rapidly covering your dick in soap. Cana could only watch, due to exhaustion, as you jerk yourself off. You shoot your cum right on her face and breasts. "Thank you for the wonderful, master. I hope you'll use me to your heart content again soon." Cana says satisfied with her treatment as she lick the cum. You grab the device, which you placed near by, and send her away before taking a shower, thinking about who to fuck next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Ultear and Meredy

You thank the god that the inventor unlocked the threesome mode. And what's better than having sex with Ultear s. Having a threesome with her and her sister, Meredy s.

"Oh wow, you're so big in my hand," Ultear says as she jerks you off.

"His hand is pretty good too." Meredy moans. She currently has your left hand down her short-shorts which is cupping her one of her buttocks. Ultear lets go of your dick to suck you off. You moan as you feel her tongue all over your cock. Ultear bobs head up and down, tasting all of your shaft. Meanwhile, you moved two of your finger and shoved them into Meredy asshole making her scream. "Oh god!" Meredy moans as you finger her ass. You thrust and stretch her hole making close to coming. Ultear deepthroat you making you moan at the amazing feeling of her mouth. Your dick feels the back of her throat. You eventually came in her mouth as Meredy came too. Ultear wasn't gagging as she swallows all of your cum.

After you both stopped cumming, you tell Ultear to strip as you start to take off Meredy's shirt. Ultear starts to strip off her dress as you take off Meredy's clothes. Once you stripped her shirt off, you see her blue bra covered breasts before quickly taking off the bra realeasing her DD-boobs. Meredy gives you a teasing smile as she cups her boobs. She then starts to slowly fondle her breasts, letting out soft moans with ever motion. "Come. And. Get. Me." Meredy says slowly and seducetively. Meredy suddenly found herself on all fours. You rip off her shorts and panties before you immediately shove your dick into her pussy making Meredy's eyes widen and screams in pain and pleasure as you mercilessly in and out of her inner walls. You can feel your tip push into her womb. Meredy's breast bounce around with every thrust into her pussy. "How do you like my dick fucking your tight pussy!?" You shout out as you grip her soft ass as you slide your dick in and out of your partner. "It's amazing! Don't stop!" Meredy screams as your cock slams into her. "Oh my, looks like my sister is having fun." Ultear's voice comes from next to you. You turn your head to see Ultear fully in the nude with her G-cup tits and nice, soft, big ass on display. She takes a seat in front of the pleasure coated Meredy and spreads her legs. Understanding, Meredy lows her head down to her sister's clit. She separate the lips with her tongue, licking her sister's inner walls and gets in deeper every time you thrust into her pussy. "Oh yes! Keep pleasuring your big sister!" Ultear moans as she pushes her little sister's head down so she can go in deeper. Your dick goes in and out of Meredy's pussy rapidly, you repeatedly hit her g-spot. Meredy lets out muffled moans in her sister's pussy as she twirl her tongue around the inner walls. Meredy starts to hit Ultear's g-spot making Ultear scream in pure pleasure. You feel close to cumming as well as Ultear and Meredy. After a few more thrust, you release your cum inside of Meredy. Meredy couldn't hold it anymore as she lets out her cum as her big sister cums in her mouth.

After you fill Meredy up, you pull out, and tell Ultear to lay, to which she obeys as Meredy lifts who tries to recover from her fucking. Ultear spreads her legs revealing her wet pussy which she spreads with her fingers. "Fuck me." Ultear says with her voice full of lust. You waste no time as you immediately get in front of her and immediately shove your dick into her tight pussy causing Ultear scream as you rapidly fuck her hard. Meredy watches you fuck her sister from the sideline, fingering and fondling her boobs to pleasure herself. You grab her big, soft bouncing tits as continuously fuck her. Your dick rubs the models inner wall, your shaft goes deeper into Ultear making scream more louder. Meredy quickens the pace of her fingering as she brings her right nipple to her mouth. You fondle Ultear's boobs as you move your hips back and forth. Ultear's mind is a complete blank as she gets fucked silly by you. You notice that Meredy was playing with her so you tell her pussy to Ultear's mouth. Meredy walks over on her knees and hovers her pussy above Ultear's face who immediately brings her face up to lick the wet folds causing Meredy to moan as she feels her sister's tongue licking her walls. Ultear lets out muffled moans as you thrust in and out of her pussy. Ultear taste Meredy's pussy juice as you continue to thrust into her pussy. You continue your rapid pace as you tell Meredy to lean forward to which she oblige. You lean forward to French kiss her, which she accepts, and fondling her tits. Meredy moans in your mouth as you completely dominate her tongue, swirling it around. You play her breasts, kneading and pressing them, as you explore her mouth. Meredy feels close to cumming. Ultear feels her little sister's clamping around her tongue as her walls clamp around your dick. You continue to thrust a few more times before you release your cum inside Ultear. Ultear feels your cum fill up her womb as she cums on your dick. Ultear licks Meredy's pussy a few times before her little sister realease her letting Ultear taste her nectar which she swallows.

You pull out after you stopped cumming as Meredy gets off her sister. Ultear gets up with a blush on her face, ready to continue. You tell Meredy to lay on top of her sister which she obey. She lays on Ultear causing their big breasts to mash into each other. You wasted no time as you spreading Meredy's cheeks before shoving your dick into her anus. Meredy lets a scream as your dick enlarge her asshole. Ultear lets out her a few moans herself as she and her sister's breast and clit rub against each other with every one of your thrust. You grunt as your penis travel Meredy's tight ass. The wall clench around as you thrust in and out of her while your hands were gripping her nice ass. Meredy's moans were never ending as you mercilessly abuse her asshole. Ultear took this opportunity to press her lips against her sister's, which Meredy gladly accepted, before she shove her tongue into the others mouth. Their pussies and tits rub as you thrust into her rectum. You feel ready to from Meredy's tight ass. Your dick goes deeper into Meredy's ass as you feel it tighten. You start to pump your cum into Meredy causing her moan loudly into her sister's mouth. After you finished cumming, you say, "Meredy, I'm going to need you to get off your sister. Ultear get on your knees. Meredy, you too." They did as you said as they get into doggystyle. Ultear's plump ass and Meredy's soft yet firm ass are pointed right at you. You waste no time taking your cock and shove it straight into Ultear's anus making Ultear screaming as you pound her ass non-stop. At the same time, your right hand fingers Meredy's pussy making her moan loudly. Ultear's tight ass gives you great pleasure as you hit the end of her hole. Ultear keeps screaming your name as you pound into her. Your fingers play around in Meredy's pussy, touching her g-spot making her close to cumming. Ultear's eyes are rolled into the back of her and tongue stick out as she feels your dick bring her closer to cumming with every thurst. Meredy's inner walls start to tighten around your fingers as they continue to thrust into her pussy. You go even faster before you release your cum into Ultear's anal. The sisters let's out their screams as they organism hard. A little later, you pull your dick and fingers out of Ultear and Meredy respectfully causing to lay flat on their fronts, panting from the fuck you gave. "Oh god, you really give a good fuck." Meredy says sounding satisfied. "Be sure to call us again, handsome." Ultear says with a flirty tone before sending them away for the next girl.


End file.
